The Popular Belief
by dorac
Summary: Despite popular beliefs, Yaoyorozu never accepted the idea of lasting relationships [A todomomo two-shot fanfic]
1. Chapter 1

**The Popular Belief**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A todomomo fanfic (cross-posted on tumblr)**

 **Author's note: I really hope you guys enjoy it :) Please review; I love reading them!**

Despite popular beliefs, Yaoyorozu never accepted the idea of lasting relationships. As ridiculous as it sounds, Yaoyorozu grew up in an environment where relationships meant business, and in turn, business meant money. Her family was wealthy; everyone knew that of course, but to her, wealth started to become something really dark and twisted. In her world, wealth was what attracted 'family friends', if you could even call them that. She was fed with a silver spoon since she was a baby and she donned gold jewellery for every social event for as long as she could remember. She could technically obtain whatever she wanted with a snap of her fingers, but at the same time, she had to work hard to give her parents something to be proud of. At the age of 8, Yaoyorozu noticed that what really was intangible were people who wanted to know her for _her_. Not because of the Yaoyorozu family name. And so entered Todoroki Shouto.

Todoroki, Yaoyorozu swore, was the only person who came from a well-known, greatly publicized family, who never seemed to give a damn about the world. He had to uphold his family name but the composure that he instilled on everyone around him came as a surprise to her. Ever since the exam where the two fought against their beloved teacher two years ago, the girl admired him more so than before. From the wires where he was left hanging, he shouted to her a short speech that Yaoyorozu can still hear, placidly repeating in her mind, as if it were on a broken record. It left her emotional.

But when it came to confrontation and discussion, Yaoyorozu would have to admit that it wasn't her strong suit. Her innocence and naivety were like a spring breeze brushing over soft fields; gentle, fresh, and unwavering. And that's what plagued her. Jirou had consulted her many times, with a smirk of course, over matcha lattes and cinnamon buns, that talking to him about her inadvertent crush was key to 'success'. What Jirou meant by 'success' however was still a mystery to her, but if that could clear her mind and cure the constant anxiety whenever Todoroki was a meter away from her, then maybe Jirou was right.

* * *

One casual morning came, and the black-haired girl, with her signature pony tail, was struggling to carry a pile of "Hero History" workbooks across the UA hallway. Like always, she volunteered for teacher without hesitation, and she was told to bring it to the staff room where he will begin his long treacherous journey of homework marking. She treaded carefully on the clean marble floor, noticing the few scuff marks that periodically became visible as she walked, giving the only evidence of student existence. Quiet echoes of her footsteps disturbed the silence of the hallways, coercing her to move faster. If it weren't for UA's strict policy on using one's quirk on school property, she would have fashioned a pair of skates by now.

A short, slight tap was heard somewhere on the left of the girl, and with a few more steps, she noticed two girls, one with vibrant pink hair, and the other dark brown, taking something out of their lockers. Were they even supposed to be in the hallway during class time? Yaoyorozu stood far in a corner, the perfect perspective to see what they were doing. Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back…right?

"I want to give him this, what do you think?" The pink haired girl, spoke quietly, "I made these myself!"

A heart-shaped box peaked through the girl's tiny fingers. Valentine's Day chocolates? But wasn't Valentine's Day way past?

It was the brown-haired girl's turn to speak. She leaned forward, Yaoyorozu noted, and she took the box out of her friend's hands. The contents inside the box rattled a little, and the other girl quickly made a 'shush' gesture with her finger.

"This is really sweet," the brown haired girl spat, her tone like venom from a snake, "I don't think he will accept it though. Haven't you heard about the other girl he's been seeing?"

Yaoyorozu almost laughed. These first years sounded so immature she couldn't bear it any longer. The girl continued to balance her books and was about to tiptoe away when the conversation steered itself towards an eerie ending.

"Todoroki-san? Seeing someone?" The pink haired girl sounded disappointed. She grabbed the box away and carefully packed it neatly into her backpack.

"Ya, rumour has it, he's out with the same girl almost every week. You know, sitting in cafes and stuff," the other girl hissed, "I wouldn't confess to him now if I were you."

A sudden shock resonated through her and Yaoyorozu's heart began to hammer. As if all her blood rushed toward her tired arms, a workbook started to tilt forward. Haphazardly, Yaoyorozu shifted her weight on her heels, praying to God it wouldn't fall. But it did anyway, and the loud thump made the two girls jump in surprise with Yaoyorozu's presence. Cursing (which was surely forbidden in her unwritten family code of honor), she placed the steady pile on the floor, gaze fixed on the book which was now half opened. She picked it up swiftly, acting as if the other two girls were simply statues, Yaoyorozu placed it on the stack and continued on her way. In the corner of her eye, she saw the two girls, mouths agape. Whispering, the two girls turned quickly on their heels to leave. Yaoyorozu could only hope they didn't recognize her.

* * *

Yaoyorozu returned to class with the most neutral expression she could put on, and sat at her seat. Noticing the white and red haired boy resting his chin on his right palm, she felt her mouth turning dry. Lately, he's been extra quiet. He wasn't very social to begin with, but it was as if he was always busy thinking about something. Was he really seeing someone? How could anyone in her class not notice that if he were? Or is she just out of the loop because of all the training she's been having lately? The sound of the lunch bell startled her out of her reverie and she watched as Todoroki follow Deku and Iida out the door. Unknowingly, she let her innate self-deprecating side take over. Her 8-year old impression of the world might be right after all.

* * *

When school ended that day, Yaoyorozu grabbed Jirou's arm in haste and dragged her somewhere quiet despite her best friend's protest. That scene in the hallway earlier was still fresh in her mind, and her head was still pounding from all the questions and the confusion that flooded through her. She fiddled with her left hand nervously and looked straight into Jirou's eyes.

"What's going on Yaomomo," Jirou spoke, watching as Yaoyorozu opened her mouth to speak but closed it again like fish out of the water.

Face furrowed, the taller girl exhaled.

"I think Todoroki has a girlfriend. Or something like that."

Eyes wide, Jirou stifled a giggle, "What? How can that be?"

Scents of pine and oak left Yaoyorozu slightly calmer and she spoke carefully this time, enunciating every word.

"He's seeing someone."

Jirou looked surprised, "Is it just a rumour?"

"Yes well…hearsay and rumours could somewhat be true you know."

Jirou shoved both of her hands within her pockets, "Well I honestly don't think you should be worried at all. I mean look at you!" Jirou's intonation started to rise, "You excel in class, you're beautiful inside and out. How can anyone reject you?"

Jirou smiled, "Look at it this way, this should motivate you to confront him even more."

Yaoyorozu bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, pausing for a few seconds to compose herself.

"Okay, I'll do it. Maybe I'll fail but I know I'll regret if I don't."

Those words prompted her best friend to grin widely again and she felt Jirou's warm hand patting on her shoulder in reassurance. Yaoyorozu thanked her for the support. As the two parted ways, Yaoyorozu left, holding onto as much determination as she could muster.

* * *

Crumbled up love letters or whatever they were, sat scattered across her desk. She was an excellent writer at school, for Pete's sake, why can't she do this?

Fingers fidgeted with the unused pile of expensive note paper she got for her birthday last year, and she placed a piece in front of her for the twelfth time. She gulped and guided her pen swiftly across the blank canvas. Yet her words became jumbled every time her pen touched the piece of perfumed paper, expressing nothing but gibberish; her writing, blue ink swirled gracefully as if dancing on the surface, was as coherent as a 5-year-old's daily journal, the ones overworked children had to do for homework. She covered her head in her arms in frustration, releasing a loud groan that was sure to wake up her mother. The clock on her desk blared brightly.

1:11 am.

Oh God, she was supposed to be asleep four hours ago. A funny thought appeared in the girl's head. People say when the clock hits 11:11 or 1:11, that's when someone's wish will come true. If rumours were right, which she really hoped that none of them were, she found herself clasping her palms together and shutting her eyes tight. She mumbled something silly and prayed. Usually she would ask for perfect grades, but this time was different.

* * *

The next morning, Yaoyorozu woke up groggily. Her letter finished in a rush the night before, lay comfortably on her desk, not wanting to be taken away. She sighed as she swiped it into her bag and headed out the door.

Jirou made the occasional eye contact throughout that day's class with Yaoyorozu and the girl weakly smiled back everytime. Her thoughts were packed with imaginary scenarios of her planned encounter with the boy sitting next to her. She accidentally gave her black backpack a light kick, where the neatly folded letter in a white, pristine envelope was.

Labeled and sealed, she made sure.

The only conversation she has had with the boy next to her that day, however, was his brief question about when the legendary hero Shadowstalker's first debut was. Of course the girl answered within a few seconds. Her head was filled with so much useless details she wished she didn't have photographic memory. The boy nodded in appreciation and went back to studying, and Yaoyorozu swore his eyes reflected a tinge of dull uncertainty.

* * *

Her chance came when Deku invited everyone over to his house for a quick study session before their history test. Yaoyorozu, popular as always, was asked by Kaminari, Jirou and a few others hundreds of times to tutor them at Deku's place. She hesitated, putting her hands up to refuse, but her soft-heartedness got the better of her and she finally accepted the request. She turned her head and saw Todoroki packing his things too. Grabbing the hem of her skirt, her voice came a little bit louder than she anticipated.

"Todoroki."

The boy turned to her, and she felt an uneasiness that seemed too familiar.

"Can we talk outside for a minute?"

* * *

He let her take the lead and both of them ignored the odd stares directed from their classmates. Every step the girl took felt heavy, and she doubled checked with the feel of her fingers over the thin fabric that the letter was tucked away attentively, folded, in her skirt pocket. They stopped behind the gym building and a dead, unwanted silence embraced them. The girl paced back and forth a little as Todoroki leaned against the concrete wall, wondering what was so urgent. The sun was setting and the light that peeked softly out of the trees settled on the boy's face, emphasizing every inch of his chiselled features. She didn't realize how close they stood, enough to see every detail, from the scar to his perfect heterochromatic irises. Must be great winning the genetic lottery, she thought. Funny enough, she noticed how hard it was to focus given their proximity. Finally, the girl spoke, voice trembling.

"I just wanted to say how much I wanted to thank you, Todoroki. For the past few years."

The boy cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "I see."

The girl stared at him in anticipation, hoping the next words to be something more meaningful.

"If that is all, then maybe we could go back?" He asked monotonously, "You're heading to Deku's too right?"

He looked at her, eager to hear her answer but her heart was beating so loudly she could barely hear her own thoughts. Todoroki straightened his jacket with a slight movement of his hand, and Yaoyorozu swallowed hard. Her chest heaved, and she felt numb.

"Actually," the knot in her throat wasn't relieving, "I have something I wanted to give to you."

Her voice trailed off. Head slightly lowered, she looked up, peeking to see his expression. The boy was clearly taken aback. He let his arms rest on his side and noticed the letter that she took out then. Grasping it tightly, she extended it towards him. She really wanted to push it into his hand and escape, but her legs were rooted. The boy looked at it for a brief moment.

As if his next words were taboo, he analyzed them carefully and slowly. His voice was as rough as burlap, and he released the words quickly, wanting them out of his system.

"Is it about the arranged marriage?" He said, voice deep.

Was this his sarcastic attempt in comic relief?

She could see regret in the glint of his eyes.

The air turned sour between them. The tension was so thick, the girl found it hard to breath. Both of them, eyes locked onto each other, had nothing but a painful serenity. For a second, she actually wished that words, alone, could kill.

"What?" She managed to say in between hitches of her breath, letter still in hand. She could feel chills, either from Todoroki's subconscious quirk release, or maybe from her own anxiety.

"After this year's graduation, our last year, I mean…" He halted, gaging the dangerous path his message was surely headed towards, and continued, "I'm getting married."

As irony presented itself at her expense, the letter fell out of her hand, making no sound, just like the nonexistent impact it would have on him, she thought. The sun has completely set now, street lights burst into life, creating imaginary fireflies along the trails. It was so dark, where they stood, and Yaoyorozu was thankful for it at the moment, hiding the sorrow that seeded in her heart. He looked at the letter on the ground and back at her.

"Well," she faked a laugh, "I had no idea!"

Her voice was so, so stiff.

"Congratulations." Yaoyorozu felt lost as her mockery and laughable desires melted into oblivion.

Thank God for drama classes, right?

"I thought maybe Deku had let it slip."

She turned around, neglecting the letter that seemed to be ensconced into the muddy puddle, but stopped in her tracks when his voice rang through the air again.

"My mom and dad arranged this long ago, and as stupid as it was, I signed it to make my mother happy. In a way, she was forced to support this too, you know?"

Her lips pressed tightly together, feeling as though a thousand needles had just pierced her skin.

"No, I don't actually."

She looked away, trying so hard to not show any emotion. But as she shifted underneath the iridescent lights, he made out the wet eyelashes that lined her eyes, batting every time she blinked. He understood he wasn't obligated to explain to her anyway, but a sickening feeling inside him urged him to. She persevered and sent him one last smile. He heard the steady ticking of the watch on his wrist and laments on her expression which penetrated through him like the thorns on beautifully adorned roses.


	2. Chapter 2

Since then, they were apart like two sides of a coin. That's what they were, she realized, two beings that were allowed to be together in harmony for a short period of time before nature took its course to separate them again. With Todoroki officially announcing his engagement to the others, every day was a countdown.

When she told Jirou the day after, both of them sat in silence. Jirou watched her, curling up and hugging her knees at the corner of her bedroom, quiet and disheartened. She didn't cry or anything, Yaoyorozu would've hated herself if she did. In fact, she should've figured something like this was going to happen; after all, he was still Endeavor's son.

She was stupid for thinking anything could have happened between them.

Graduation day came, and sometimes when she passed by the back of the gym, where they both once stood, when secrets were poured aimlessly towards each other, she would be reminded of that letter. She was sure it was gone now, with the rain.

Invitations came to everyone's mailboxes that day. A lot of people were invited, and apparently it was supposed to be in a month, or so she heard. She waved goodbye and tearfully hugged some of her friends after the ceremony, but stood far from Todoroki as much as possible. Maybe it was her imagination but she could sense him looking at her from a distance occasionally. She scoffed at the thought and rushed home. Inhaling deeply a few times calmed her nerves and she asked her maid if any letters were received. Her maid shook her head, clearly indifferent, and showed Yaoyorozu some grocery fliers. Her stomach dropped, and she realized that those were apparently the only remnants of anything that was in her mailbox the past few days.

She laughed mockingly at herself; of course she wasn't invited, not after that awkward encounter.

Sitting down on her desk and flipping through recommendation letters her hero mentors gave her during the internship for her first official job, she found herself eyeing the two Russian Matryoshka dolls on her bookshelf. Those dolls were filled with so many memories that she wouldn't dare relive again. One was a boy, and the other was a girl. She grabbed onto them, and found herself sobbing a little.

* * *

That night, she got woken up by a brief vibration of her phone. She rubbed her eyes, and looked at the short text. Her heart fleeted when she saw his name at the top of the message.

 _I'm outside, could you come out? 10:58pm_

She thought for a moment, fingers running through her hair, and she quickly texted ' _Ok'._

The girl grabbed her robe and slippers, opened her window and hurriedly created a ladder from her arms. She didn't want to startle anyone at this hour. Testing for its sturdiness, she slowly lowered her feet one by one. She could see a shadowy figure at her front door.

He looked like he was out of breath and a red card was in his hands.

"I wanted to give this to you in person, today, at school, but you left so fast," His voice was soft.

She took it in her hands, shaking from the cold and he handed her his coat. She tilts her head in amusement and stared, "You're someone's fiancé now, Todoroki. You can't be meeting girls in the middle of the night, offering your coats and everything."

She's making a silly joke to fill the awkwardness, she knew, but she can't let her mind wander off somewhere she'd regret.

"I know." He handed her the card with his other hand, "I really want you to be there that day."

Her hands trembled when she opened it, "Ya…of course. Anything for a good friend."

His mouth slightly opened to add something, but he closed it again. Her words settled somewhere uncomfortable within him.

"I read your letter," he spoke.

Yaoyorozu gripped the invitation harder, "That's…that's good to hear." That was the biggest lie she probably said thus far and she felt slightly embarrassed. That letter was, metaphorically speaking, her heart and mind served to him on a dish.

He gulped inaudibly, his mind was racing, "I-" He paused and innately took a step towards the shaken girl.

"I don't even know what to do anymore, Yaoyorozu."

The girl was surprised; her name came out of him so sternly, and she watched as he lowered his gaze.

"Everything you wrote made me think so much harder than I already was."

She wanted to wrap her arms around him and tell him everything was okay, but it wasn't her position to do that.

"Todoroki, if –"

Her chest heaved when she felt his head on her shoulder, distracting her abruptly, while the gentle wind lulled against their ears.

"Can we just stay here like this for a bit?"

Their bodies were so close that they could feel each other's warmth radiating.

"Sure."

* * *

Todoroki woke up early the next morning, thoughts from the night before billowed in his mind like a storm. He slid his leg onto the side of his bed and sat up. For once, he felt lost.

Since young the hatred and rage he had for his dad occupied most of his thoughts, but meeting friends and getting to know people at UA changed him for the better. He remembered listening to Midoriya's problems with his crush on Uraraka, and then Kaminari's constant complaints (more like shrieks really) about Jirou, and he would always feel happy for them. Happy they found someone they were so close to that they feel the need to satisfy them. He was adamant that he would never have this feeling; his family bounded his future, he believed. In retrospect, he had so many people to thank.

But his fight with Midoriya years ago should have taught him that he had the power to change his own fate.

Choices were his to make.

And whatever happens, Yaoyorozu would be there for him. Like she always had been.

His lips tugged upwards into a grin and he got up in haste. The boy threw on whichever shirt was clumped up on the chair and ran downstairs, dust motes prancing around him, looking like snow in the sunlight.

"Shouto!" The boy heard his sister shout, "Where are you going?" Fuyumi watched as Todoroki hurried out the door, his right shoe wasn't even put on properly yet.

"To see mom," He answered without turning back, "Don't tell Dad, I'll explain everything when I'm back!"

Fuyumi was taken aback by his sudden seriousness and closed the door behind him.

The hospital was quiet that day, and he sped walk across the hall, already knowing where his destination was.

"Mom," he opened the door and said. His mother was sitting near the window, admiring the Sakura flowers that bloomed gorgeously outside. He was slightly saddened by her expression; he knew she wanted to be out there experiencing spring like the others.

"Shouto," she exclaimed, her eyes lighting up, "You're here!" She noticed his meek smile, and gestured for him to sit next to her.

"Is something the matter?" She asked, "you're never here so early in the morning."

Todoroki hung his bag behind the door and found himself rooted in place.

"I…I want to null the marriage, mom," his voice was hushed, but unrelenting, "I want to be honest to you…and well, dad."

Todoroki's mother stared at him with wide eyes. He was waiting for her to say something in response but she let him continue.

"I don't want to turn into someone like dad ever was."

He found the strength to walk again and moved over to his mom, and she began, "You never will Shouto. If you want to pave your own path, I'm here to listen and to support you."

He grabbed her hand, something he has never done before given he was so horrible at expressing himself, and she held him tight.

"Now," she teased, "Did you find someone else?" Todoroki's mom looked amused, and he found himself heating up a bit.

"Why would you think that?" The boy raised his eyebrows while watching his mom stifle a giggle.

"A mother's intuition is never wrong Shouto," his mom said matter-of-factly, and Todoroki sighed.

"Yes, maybe," he tried not to sound too eager, but he did want his mother to meet the person he had in mind one day, "She's… special."

His mother smiled from ear to ear and patted his hand softly.

"Alright, I won't pry Shouto, just make sure you take her here to see me soon."

* * *

It goes without saying when Shouto got home and found his dad in his training room, it was a war zone. Defiance was the only thing his dad was shouting, and if Fuyumi hadn't stepped in, half of the house could have tumbled down to ashes. Todoroki tried to control his anger throughout the "discussion", if you could even call it that, and the use of their quirks was almost activated. It was a gong show, so to speak.

His sister seemed suspiciously happy when she heard his decision; though she did suggest being careful about the damage control that they were now responsible for since the girl's families have yet to hear about this. She attentively bandaged his arm, scolded him a little bit about being 'last minute' and she patted his head like she would when they were just kids. Todoroki thanked her and lied on his bed with loud plop. He massaged his right arm and felt the twitching of his aching muscles. Telling everyone about the news should be easy but confronting her again was not. He was tapping his fingers, thinking about how to approach Yaoyorozu when a loud ring startled him.

"Hello?" he picked up his phone and said and noticed the voice from the other side. It was Jirou Kyouka.

"Todoroki you damn son of a gun."

The boy hesitated a reply.

"Yaomomo is heading towards the airport now," Jirou sounded like she was panting.

"What?" He was confused but Jirou just kept berating him.

"She'll leave and you'll regret!" He heard her mumble something else in the background and she continued, "I'm picking you up, I'm heading over there myself so you better get ready!"

He felt his blood run cold and he grabbed a jacket, ignoring the piercing pain on his forearm, "Okay, meet me at the corner of 5th and 10th. I'm there in a minute."

And with that, he leapt outside against the protest of Fuyumi the second time that day.

* * *

Jirou sped through the highway like a madman but Todoroki was grateful for it at the moment. Had it not been her, he wouldn't have heard about Yaoyorozu's sudden departure. Jirou had explained that apparently Yaoyorozu was offered an opportunity to solve a case in northern Hokkaido for a year in the Hero Agency that was she recently hired at. They desperately needed help so Yaoyorozu accepted it right away, and her mentor gave her a few hours to prepare. Yaoyorozu only sent the girls a message in the morning regarding her offer and Jirou was the only one that could make it to the airport in time.

"I wasn't going to tell you," Jirou grunted as she swerved to cut off a car on the left lane, and the driver honked at them in rage, "But my conscience was killing me. I knew Yaomomo wouldn't have told you. You guys are too complicated."

Todoroki crossed his arms and leaned back, "Thanks Jirou. It's been a tough few days."

Jirou rubbed her temples with one hand, looking as if she was solving the hardest problem. She glanced at his wounds.

"What happened to you anyway? I thought your job didn't start until after your stupid ass marriage."

Todoroki gave a tight-lipped smile.

"That's not happening anymore," he stated, "and I'm not effing this up like I did before. I'm gonna tell Yaoyorozu straight up."

"You better," Jirou answered. Another honk from a car behind them prompted Jirou to honk back.

"Just make sure I get to there alive."

* * *

Yaoyorozu rubbed her eyes as she stared at herself in the mirror. People were passing by behind her with luggages and carry-ons in hand and she had to make sure her eyes didn't look as puffy as they did now before seeing Jirou. A distant thought plagued her and she was guilt-ridden. Should she have notified Todoroki at least? She shook her head as if the thought would escape her. She can't think like this anymore. Taking this job was a sign. A sign that she's going to start a new chapter.

 _I'm waiting for you in the corridor behind terminal 3._ 2:34 pm

Yaoyorozu felt slightly better reading Jirou's message, and she headed over. Dragging her luggage, her eyes scanned the area and she felt her chest pounding. Jirou was nowhere to be seen, but she locked eyes with him then. Her stomach twisted in agony.

Todoroki ran towards her. She wanted to retreat but she was frozen. _Move stupid legs!_ She thought, but was too late. The boy stood in front of her, sweat beading on his forehead, both of them anticipating. Without a second thought, he took her into his arms. Everything became dead silent, and her arms lifted to hug him back but she went limp.

"Todoroki," she said, voice uneasy, "why-"

"Don't go."

She breathed harder and she pushed away, but he fought it. He tightened his grip on her.

"I don't want you to leave this place," he said it again with more emphasis, "The marriage…it's not gonna happen, so let me do this right, Yaoyorozu."

"Wh..what?" She stuttered, and she felt her eyes well with tears and he grabbed her shoulders. Todoroki gently eased her in front of him and he cupped her face with both of his hands.

"I've been so used to having you around, that I've taken you for granted," Todoroki urged her, and she looked at him as if he wasn't himself. The Todoroki she knew would never say something like this. He sounded so… _cheesy_. She laughed suddenly, and Todoroki admired her florid face.

"I'm really happy," Yaoyorozu bit her lower lip, "To hear those words from you. It means a lot to me."

She paused and her expression softened, looking slightly regretful.

"I still have to go though, they need me," Yaoyorozu said and she locked onto his gaze. Todoroki nodded and she examined the bandages on his arm.

"Don't ask," Todoroki started, "It's nothing."

"Well you better tell me all about it later," Yaoyorozu laced her fingers with his.

"Yeah I wi-" His voice became muffled as the girl in front of him tiptoed and closed the distance between them. Their lips touched lightly but with vigor and passion, and he inhaled her sweet scent. Closing his eyes, he wanted to take a mental picture of this moment before she let go.

It feels different, new, and exciting for both of them.

"Hey, break it up, you two lovebirds," Jirou's voice came as she marched over from her hiding spot, "Don't worry, I took pictures and everything, I'll make sure to send it to you guys through the group chat."

Yaoyorozu jokingly punched her friend, and the three of them laughed whole-heartedly.

"It's time for me to go," Yaoyorozu shifted a little, "I'll miss you guys."

Todoroki ruffled her hair, "One year's not that long."

She pouted, "I know." She's about to go into the secured area and she turned back to wave. He can't keep track of where she was now as she slowly disappeared into the crowd of people. He grinned to himself.

"I'll be waiting."


End file.
